Comet
by Tori Gramm
Summary: This story starts off from where Eclipes left off. Edward and Bella are still in the meadow. Bella's point of view. Total Romance!
1. Chapter 1

_**Comet**_

_Chapter 1- Meadow_

I sat staring into his pitch black eyes, only thinking of him. I had known it had been way too long since he had gone hunting.

"Edward... before we break the news to Charlie, why don't you go hunting. You look hungry." I watched his expression, thinking it would change, but it did not. He still smiled toward me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. You worry too much." He stroked my face with icy fingers. I sat perfectly still, not wanting too rush the moment. "I don't want to go hunting. Why would I want to leave the sweetest treasure for regular lions?" I don't know why, but the words he chose made me shiver. That was it, he_ really_ needed to go hunting.

"Stop, now. Go hunting. I mean it." I tryed to look stern and powerful, trying to control myself from smiling, but I lost. I was uncontrolable. I smiled wide at him.

"Let us make a comprimise. I will go hunting as soon as you fall asleep tonight, and come home before you wake up." His eyes were strong. I could not doubt his ability to control his hunger around me, but I still had to worry about Charlie. I had seen how vampires could barily control there hunger. When Alice came to see if her vision of "suiside", which was a mistake, was that way. She had the same color eyes as Edwards now, and she could barily stand with in five feet of me without feeling uneasy. I knew Edward would never loose his control over me, but what about Charlie? Would he be able to handle his instinks?

"Are you sure about Charlie?" I asked. "Or do you need to go now?" He changed his expression then. He went from a happy trans to a straight line of disappointment.

"Bella, you know I could never do such a thing. He's your father! He's soon to be my father... of course to a degree, but still. If I even thought about doing something that would hurt you in the long run, I would... I just..." He was frustrated, shaking every bone in his perfect body. He almost looked like Jacob when he was frustrated. Edward's eyes became hard as stone and sharpened in frustration. Before I could think, I heard a growl in his chest.

_No, no, no!_

I leaned over and stroked his soft, bronze hair until his shaking spassam seiced. Soon, I found my lips against his, taking in the beautiful breath. I had to be the one to break the moment, gasping for air. Then, his cold hand pressed against my back, pushing my chest against his. Then, we spent the next few minutes pondering each others beauty, if I had any at all. He stroked my hair and the outline of my face and kissed my head. I spent the moments thinking I did not deserve him. Him! I was there with him, in love with him, and he was in love with me! Then I realized it didn't matter how or when or why it happened. It did. And besides, I shouldn't think about this. I needed to ponder in my happiness and the blessing of the moment. With _my_ luck, Jacob could be in the form of a giant dog and rip both of us into pieces. I shivered at the thought. I was surprised, Edward did not pull away. He completely ignored my chill, and finally calmed himself enough to break the silence.

"I promise you, Bella. I swear to you that I will never do anything that will hurt you in the long run. I promise you," he smiled. He kissed my hand in promise.

_Too bad he didn't promise me that before my 18th birthday._

He continued on. "I know that promised should have been put into action a while ago." He looked down at my hand, which he stroked in remorse. His fingers traced around the cresent shaped scar around the edge of my hand. His fingers felt cool against my skin, even on my less-than-normal-temperature scar.

I took my free hand and wrapped it in his hair, and pulled slightly, even though with me still human, I could never physically hurt him, but enough to make him tilt his head upward to look into my eyes.

"You owe me no apology," I said. I had already heard him apologize about a million times in a week. I didn't care about that any more. Yea, it hurt then, but, as long as he stayed here, I would never have to feel that pain again.

"Bella, I have hurt you more than you could ever physically or emotionally heal. I will never forgive myself."

"Do you love me?" It was a retorical question, I know, but he answered anyways.

"More than anyone could possibly love anyone else."

I smiled. "Then what's the problem? You're here with me now, and that will never change." _I hoped._

He smiled up at me and pressed his lips against mine, I was hoping in agreement. He released his grip on my lips and black, and slowly stood, still gripping my hand firmly.

"So I hear you need a bulletproof man to save you from the rain of your father." He laughed at his own pun.

"Bullet proof? Sounds fun."

I laughed back. He gently pulled my hand to lift me to my feet. Then, he pulled me so that my legs were around his waste and started to run. I had to admit, this was a new way of running for me. I always felt like I was slipping. I soon began feeling uncomfortable, and apparently Edward felt my discomfort. He quickly twisted my body around so that I was a glass china doll, sleeping in his arms, only my eyes were awake, and this was a bit of a different relationship. Of course, to him, I could be a breakable china doll. All the while, I stared into his eyes with passion, faith, hope, and love.

Soon, my eyes wandered upon my house.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Comet**_

_Chapter 2- Breaking the Ice_

As soon as his and my feet set upon my lawn, my stomach began to churn. Then, Edward's shaking passed on to me when he had ceased. I was so worried. What if my father became frustrated? So physically and emotionally scared or hurt by my words? What if this was the last time I would ever see him again?

I shivered.

Edward looked at me with still-too-black-to-be-safe eyes and smiled. I was pretty sure, no. I was positive that he was listening on Charlie's thoughts.

"This aught to be good," I made a nervous remark. Edward smiled brighter and gently squeezed my hand. This comforted me. Slowly, We walked across the grass, not even worrying about walking on the path. It then began to rain, lightly, yes, but it was still rain. Although, it was Forks, the wettest place on the planet, easily. We stayed our pace, not worrying about the rain. We stepped upon the porch, I gulped down the last meal I had eaten, and we strode into the house.

_And let the fun begin_.

"Aw, Bella," Charlie smiled with pleasure, but it didn't last long. His face became a straight line when his face fell upon Edward."Edward."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Swan." Edward smirked. I had figured he had gotten used to my father's bitterness after he left. I giggled to myself. Edward was always so calm around Charlie.

"Dad, we have to talk." I tried to be as suttle as possible, but out of nervousness, my voice cracked. Once again, Edward squeezed my hand gently and smiled. He knew me all too well. He knew his smile and his touch and all of him was the one thing that would calm myself. Every time I wasn't with him, it was like I was hyperventilating. I couldn't breath. Even with I was with Jacob, I still couldn't _easily_. I would go crazy without him. I had done it before. I would do the most stupid and reckless things possible to hear an imaginary voice which, of course, did not give him any justice. I slowed my breathing.

"Oh, well then, I'm sorry to say goodbye, Edward" Charlie said not even bothering to hide his enjoyment. Apparently, he misunderstood.

"Dad, when I said 'we' I meant all three of us," I explained. Charlie let out a small, supposed-to-be-menacing growl. I silently laughed. He had _nothing _on Edward. Edward found amusement in this and laughed to himself as well.

We all took a seat at the small table in the kitchen. Charlie, obviously not in a good mood, was glaring at Edward, who was staring at me, smiling while still holding my hand.

"Well, dad. I'm not sure how to be suttle about his, but.."

"You're not pregnate, are you?" Charlie half-screamed. His eyes were larger than I ever thought possible. He was starting to hypervenelate.

"No, Charlie. That hasn't happened," Edward said, screaming with laughter, and within a few seconds, his face was back to normal, serious but beautiful all the same.

_Yet._

"No, Charlie..." I began. "I'm kinda... um... getting married." His mouth went into a straight line. He started trembling with anger, rage.

"No, No, No!! You can't marry _him._ He is just a boy, Bella, a boy."

"I love him, dad. and he is regulated enough to love me and take care of me, too. He's a man." His face was a tomato, ripe, and red. And, boy, was it. He banged his fists against the table and was screaming at me. He stood up, so he could feel powerful on higher ground, and as he did, so did we.

"He _left_ you, Bella, he _left_ you. He hurt you_ so_ bad. He left and he will surely do it again. He's just a _boy_." My father was insulting Edward. He hit a nerve, and a raw one at that. I couldn't take Edward being there, still holding my hand, listening to every word of my father, inside and out, being rediculed and insulted.

"He will never leave me again!"

"Yes, he will. He's a _boy_. He's no man!"

"He's a better man than _you'll_ ever be!" The words slipped out. I couldn't help myself. I would do anything for Edward, my Edward. The room was quiet, silent, cold. My father was affended. I hoped he was happy. Edward was affended too. Although, he shouldn't be. I looked at Edward. He wasn't smiling anymore. "Come on, Edward. Let's go _pack."_

We left the room, leaving Charlie in the silence.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Comet**_

**_WN:_** omg... I am soooo sorry for taking so long. I hav been grounded 4 like ever and haven't been able 2 update. but it'll be much more frequently now.

_Chapter 3- Tears_

I pulled Edward into my room, never relaxing my grip on his hand. I finally released him so I could retrieve my large (if you wanted to call it that) suitcase. He swept over to the corner to sit in the rocking chair. He stiffened his elbow to his knee, and with the same hand, pressed his temples with his thumb and middle finger. All the while, I was moderately fidgeting through my dresser so that I might have some of my suitcase organized.

"Bella?" Edward whispered low and slow, but serious. I turned to face him and slowly sat on the edge of the bed. His head lifted and his eyes gazed into mine with sadness, as if he had lost something dear to him. "You do know I would never leave you, right?"

I sat up straight and looked at him in shock. He still stared at me with the same trembling expression. He was trying to read my expression, which I then tried to compose. I ran quickly to his side, falling into his arms, hugging him with as much force I could give, and held him as he began to slowly weep. If I hadn't been so close to him to feel the moisture leaking through his eyes, I might not have known he was crying, he was so quiet. I couldn't stand to see him crying. He almost reminded me of Jacob.

"Edward, I want you to go home, go relax, and go hunt for a while. Okay? I didn't know Charlie would hurt you so much. I'm so sorry. Oh, I'm so sorry."

His slow weeping continued. Then, his entire posture changed and his weeping ceased. He stood up at vampire speed, and caught me before I hit the ground. He gently set me upright, and kissed me passionately. While we kissed, I wiped his last remaining tears away from his face. I released him gently, and spoke evenly.

"Go hunt, go home, and go relax. I'll be at your place before 10. Okay?"

He nodded softly, and hugged me gently. He leaned in close to my ear and whispered.

"I love you, and I will never leave you. Ever. I swear on my soul, if I have one. You are my life. I love you," he repeated before releasing me, and swiftly walked out the bedroom door and out the front.

Unusual, I thought. To walk out the front door. Probably to let Charlie know he was gone and in a few hours, as was I. I looked at the clock. 7:32.

I began going through my wardrobe once again, and stuffing it into my suitcase. I gave up on trying to organize. I'd let Alice do that. Then, I heard three hesitant and quiet knocks on my door. It had to be Charlie.

_Oh, great._

I opened the door quickly and went back to my packing.

"Bells?" Charlie hesitated.

I didn't look up. I walked to my closet and back again, not once looking at his face.

"Bells, I... I'm sorry, okay?"

I looked up then, still packing, and steaming, I answered. "For what? For yelling at me? My fiance? Or are you just sorry that his isn't how you wanted things?"

"Well, look, Bells. I... I thought... after he left, you would see... He's... well, I... I just want you to be happy, but... I thought that would be with someone else."

"Well, sorry to burst that psychotic bubble of yours, but I'm in love with Edward. Not Jacob!" I yelled.

"Bells, I-" he started, but I cut him off screaming.

"Stop calling me Bells!!" I dropped onto my knees with frustration. Charlie didn't move from the doorway. I slowly stood, catching my breath. "Look, Charlie. I can't change who I love. I'm sorry that it doesn't work with you seeing your best friend every stinkin' day! Just, please, Charlie, be kind to Edward. He is my life. He loves me. And he swears to never leave me again. Charlie, you hurt him so bad just with thinking all this. He's good, really really good, with reading people as you are with books. You hurt him so bad that I don't know if I can forgive you," I fumed.

"Look, that's not why I came in here, okay? I'm sorry and-"

"And what, Charlie?" I fumed. I swear, I don't even think Jacob could stop himself from shifting if he were in my shoes. "You're sorry it didn't work out with you and mom, so you refused to let it work for Edward and I? Oh, yea. I-"

"I'M HAPPY FOR YOU!" he screamed. So loud, I was sure Edward heard it, if he wasn't all ready listening. He slowed his hyperventilation and spoke again. "I'm happy... and... I want you to... at least until the wedding... to stay here... okay?"

I thought for a moment. I loved our house, no matter how small and over-cluttered it was. This was the one place Edward and I ever really recognized each other for what we were, as a couple or soul mates, I guess. I realized I didn't really want to leave it. At least, not yet. Hesitantly, I nodded.

"Thanks, Bells- I mean, Bella," he smiled slightly. A fake one, for sure, and left.

I sat there on the edge of the bed for a while, thinking. I looked at the clock. 8:26. I ran downstairs grabbed my raincoat and keys and headed for my truck.

I started my truck up and sped down the road. Almost at Vampire Speed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Comet**_

**WN- **okay, i kno this isn't the greatest or longest chapter ever, but it would really help if you would review. the more reviews, alerts and favs i get, the faster i update. _hint hint!_

_Chapter 4- Plans_

Driving down the long, solitary road made me impatient. I was already pushing my truck ten miles over what it could easily take. THe engine groaned in response.

When I stepped out of my truck, I gazed into the sky. Twilight. I laughed. I always thought this was the best time in the day. Edward and I could always talk at this time.

Alice was in the doorway, smiling. She danced over to me on the porch, still stunned and excited for my decition I told her this morning.

"So Alice," I smiled. "Where's Edward?"

"I told everyone exept Esme and myself to go hunting for a while. So... I know- you being Bella, obviously- you don't want to talk about this, but, while you're here..." she hesitated.

"Wedding?" I asked. I was surprised at myself. It didn't actualy pain me to say it like it used to.

All of a sudden, Alice's eyes glittered with excitement. She was hoping I would agree, so I just reminded myself of my most recent matto.

_Whatever makes her happy._

"She grabbed me by the hand and pulled me quickly into the house, up the stairs, and into her room.

"Okay, so, I was thinking we could have your wedding in Alaska. You know, cool and quiet. We kinda got a hotel rented for ya'll up there," she said hesitantly. I looked at her, appauled of her actions.

"You rented a hotel!?"

"Only for the ceremony! I already knew you were going to agree to Alaska, so I got prepared," she defended. SHe went on with details, but I noticed, even in the haze I was in, all she talked about was the ceremony. No reception details. In fact, I didn't know anything about the reception.

_What is she up to?_

But before I could question her about it, Edward came through the door and, literally, swept me off my feet.

He quickly ran at vampire speed and dropped me on his bed.

"Thank you," I said.

"I was hoping to save you from the rein of Alice. Sorry I was late," he apologized. He stared at me, his eyes now my favorate rich, dark butterscotch.

"Oh yea, the talk of wedding was pure torture," I said sarcastically.

I lay on the bed, stomach down and stared out the window without thought while he stroked my hair with icy fingers. I felt relaxed. And before another word was spoken, I drifted into uncontiousness.


	5. Chapter 5

_****_

Comet

_Chapter 5- Ice_

**WN- sorry i haven't updated. i really want to see some reviews and stuff. i kno people don't like when i ask but it helps me with my motivation. **

I don't remember the next few days well. Generally, more plans for the wedding, telling more and more people about it, and oh yea, _college. _I was going to alaska for "school" (wink, wink) with Edward.

I awoke in the silver volvo, leaning upon a cold shoulder in the front seat. I yawned involenterily, not completely consious of where I was until a beautiful chuckle was made by the driver. My back shot up in responce.

"Goodmorning," he smiled as he flashed an ultrawhite smile at me. Edward looked pleasently at me and kissed my forehead. I leaned back, expecting the seat at the same position Edward's was at, but to my surprise, I fell straight backward to a complete horizontal position. Edward looked down at me, stared for a minute, and died (no pun intended) laughing.

I forced myself back up, adjusted my seat, and folded my arms across my chest. I already knew I was a total clutz, and he knew that as well, so I wasn't exactally appreciative of teasing.

"Did I affend you?" he asked, a chuckle leaked into his voice.

I took a swift peek at him quickly from the corner of my eye, and turned, arms still crossed, toward the window. Outside was a white world: white trees, white ground, even white sky. I held in my groan. I know, it was my choice to come to Alaska, but my opinion was the same as the first day I spoke to Edward.

(Flashback)

"It's too bad about the snow."

"Not really."

"You don't like the cold."

"Or the wet."

(End Flashback)

We were in Alaska. Already! We had completed a three days drive in less than 24 hours. Of course, with Edward as a driver, I shouldn't be surprised.

"Bella, I'm sorry. It's just, you're so cute when you make a fool of yourself,"he smirked. I turned toward him, arms crossed, mouth open, appauled.

"So I make a _fool of myself!?_"

He chuckled. "Yes. You actually do it less now, but it's still a surprise when it's a..." he laughed,"big fall."

I glared at him.

"Would it make you feel better if I stared pleading for your forgiveness?" he asked.

"No," I said shark and quick. He started pleading anyways.

"Please, please, please!" he begged in a kiddie voice. He fluttered his eyelashes childishly and stuck out this bottom lip.

"Funny," I commented," I didn't know it was possible for vampires to do the puppydog face."

He looked at me with wide eyes, and then turned to stare at the road with a blank expression.

"What?" I chuckled.

"You said 'dog'," he said. My face went hard. It was difficult not to cry for Jacob at times, especially around Edward, but I managed. Seeing my frustration, he changed the subject.

"So, wedding details with Alice?"

"Yea, she's using the Hyatt ballroom as the ceremony site. She also 'saw' the wedding, and wrote down all my bridesmaids. I don't know, but she might be going overboard on me, but... who knows."

"Are you having fun, all in all?" He glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

"Yes, Edward," I said, mainly to make him happy, but some things I was enjoying... like, uhhhh. Okay, nothing I actually liked, but it wasn't torture. Well, mostly, anyways, except for the mystery of my reception. That reminded me.

"Hey, what do you and Alice have planned for our reception?"

He turned to me with a smile, leaned into my ear and whispered with a tingle of sweetness that made me shiver.

"It's our secret."

And at that moment, we arrived.

**WN- Okiday, so update on me. I came home from a vaca with my friend, and my room was flooded, so I haven't gotten like any sleep. Ahhhh!**


End file.
